


You+Me

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: Fourteen years and two kids later, Regina and workaholic Killian are separated. When a tragic family event brings Killian home from tour early, he realizes he needs to win Regina back.Sequel to my Story Lullaby. That needs to be read first to understand this one.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday morning starts with cuddles and lazy kisses. Regina smiles when she feels her husband's scruffy chin on her shoulder. She turns over with a smile and lays her head on his chest. 

"How long do you think we have?" Killian asks rubbing Regina's back. 

Just then the sound of little feet can be heard running down the hall towards their bedroom door. 

"Not long." Regina laughs. 

Their bedroom door bursts open revealing a bubbly Elizabeth. Their almost seven year old raven haired daughter runs into the room and pulls herself up on the bed jumping by her parents feet. 

"Daddy, Mommy get up!" 

"Not yet,princess. Come give mummy and daddy cuddles." Killian says opening his arms. 

Elizabeth leaps forward and lands right in the middle of her parents. Killian kisses the back of her head while she puts herself into her mothers side. 

The three lay there for a few minutes enjoying the moment when a small cry can be heard. 

"I'll get him." Killian tells his wife.

He gets up and leaves his girls cuddled in the covers to soothe his crying son. 

He enters the nursery and picks up the two month old with a smile. 

"Good morning, little man. Let's go see mummy and Lizzy." 

When killian returns to the bedroom with a content Henry in his arms, he can't help but smile lovingly at lizzy and Regina who are fast asleep.

~

Saturday night consists of red wine, comfy sweats, and a good book. Tonight she's looking through the boxes of family photos so she can make an album for her father. Henry was diagnosed with Alzheimer's at the beginning of the new year and his condition has been worsening significantly. 

Looking through the photos of her family are one of the few things that make her happy in recent months when her children are not around. She's looked through birthdays, Christmas parties, the first time her babies visited their dad on a tour. She thumbs through the photos with a sad smile and and ache in her chest. She would give anything to go back to those days. 

Regina shoots up from her seat when the front door opens. She has a huge smile on her face as her best friend bursts through the door. 

"Drinking buddy, I'm here!" 

Regina meets her friend at the door and is immediately pulled into a bear hug. Ruby had been gone for two weeks visiting her husband Graham at the end of The Strays last tour. 

"You can't leave me like that again!" Regina demands. 

"No way. Four grown men in a tiny bus? I felt like I was in college again. Cmon, let's gossip."

Two hours and a bottle of wine later, Regina has a slight buzz and is feeling lighter than she has in a while. She's filling her glass again when Ruby breaks the comfortable silence. 

"When do the kids come back? I miss them." 

"Killian is dropping them off tomorrow night. They've missed you too especially Elizabeth." 

"Have you talked to him recently?" Ruby asks in a hushed tone even though the house is empty. 

Regina shakes her head. 

"No. Did you see the blonde while you were with them?" 

Ruby scrunches her nose. 

"Not really. She tells them their schedule for the day then I never really saw her again. One night she watched from side stage but that was it." 

A knot forms in Regina's stomach. She shouldn't have asked but she couldn't help it following the rumors of killian possibly being in another relationship already. 

"I don't care what he does now. He's a grown man." 

"Do you really think he'd cheat on you, Gina?" Ruby asks taking another sip of her wine. 

"Would it even be cheating?" Regina counters. " He hasn't lived here in almost a year. We hardly speak and when we do it's about the kids."

Their marriage and separation had taken a toll on Regina. She wanted killian around more but he was always gone. Then the band got a new manager and photos of the two looking cozy surfaced on social media causing Regina to give up completely. She wanted to console her children and move on. 

"I think you two need to get together and talk things out. No kids, just you two." Ruby tells her. 

"I wouldn't be against that." Regina says quietly. The two are silent for a moment until Regina speaks again. "After he left this last time I wondered what my life would be like if I just raised Lizzy on my own. How horrible is that?" 

"It's not horrible. You're going through a life change it's not a terrible thing to think about stuff like that. But I think you two can work this out." 

Regina finishes her glass of wine with a gulp. 

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Like this, daddy?" Henry asks strumming his beginner guitar. 

"Yes! Good job, mate! You keep practicing I need to make a phone call okay?"

Henry and lizzy are visiting their father for the weekend like they usually do when he's home from a tour. Henry sits on the living room floor with his black guitar while lizzy curls up on the corner chair with a book. 

She watches her father leave the room with a skeptical look and closes her book. She looks to Henry who is still in his own little world. Quickly she gets up and walks down the hall as quiet as possible to listen in. 

Killian paces around his room with the phone up to his ear. 

"No she won't really speak to me. We communicate about the kids and I try to start a conversation so I can bring it up but it never works. I'm going to tell them tomorrow, yes. Okay sounds good see you soon." 

Killian hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket when lizzy walks into his room arms crossed, scowl on her face. 

"Was that your new girlfriend?" She asks in an annoyed tone. 

Killian is taken aback by his daughters behavior. She was never one to be so bold with her parents but ever since the separation she's had a few rude comments to say to him. 

"Check your attitude, lass." He commands. "That was Emma. She is my manager that means from time to time I have to call her if I have a question about work." He explains. He folds his arms and eyes his daughter. She looks so much like Regina in that moment it's frightening to him. 

"Whatever." Lizzy scoffs. 

~

Sunday afternoons are reserved for going home for family dinner like it always has been since Regina and her sister moved out. Every so often friends would come and go in the house but as Henry's condition worsened the family decided to have the day just for them. 

Zelena and Henry are sitting at the dining table going through photos as Cora and Regina cook dinner. Regina's confusion is clear when she sees her daughters name lights up her phone. 

"Hi, darling are you and your brother having fun?"

Cora looks at her daughter with a knowing expression. 

"Elizabeth you and Henry need to spend time with your father. It's only two days out of the week you'll live. I'll see you later tonight okay? I love you." 

Regina hangs up with a sigh and puts her phone on the counter going back to preparing the food with her mother. 

"Did she want to come home again?" Cora asks. 

"Yes. Apparently Killian was on the phone with his manager for a while. She hates when he does that." Regina explains. 

"This has to be hard on her. She's at such a difficult age but she's a good girl. Always wanting to protect her mama." Cora says with a smile and a kiss to Regina's cheek. 

"Yes she does." Regina sighs. 

~

This can't be happening. This can NOT be happening. Regina lays in her dark bedroom almost hyperventilating with tissue balled up in her hand. Her phone lays on the floor with a now shattered screen and it's been sitting there since she saw the posts. Post after post about The Strays lead singer being a ladies man with a blonde on his arm leaving a bar. 

How could he do that to her? To their family? It had been bad enough when their separation was reported but now this? She can't take it. 

Regina sniffles as the tears continue to flow and stain her cheeks. How could this be happening? Killian has been out of the house for a month and he's already moved on? Maybe he'd been with this woman before. 

Regina rolls over squeezing the ball of tissue so tightly her nails pierce her palm. She's never met this woman, the band having gotten a new manager after they already left for tour. 

Regina's throat burns and her eyes are heavy but she can't sleep. She feels like she's been punched in the gut after seeing the love of her life and father of her children with a strange woman. She's so lost in her own thoughts she doesn't hear her daughter open her door. 

Her twelve year old climbs into bed with her and clings to her tightly like she used to when she was a baby. Regina pulls herself together and stops the tears for her daughters sake. She's never cried in front of her children, she never wanted to look weak in front of them. 

"What's wrong, mama?" Lizzy whispers placing herself underneath her mothers chin. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie." 

"Is it about Dad again?" She asks. She's always been able to tell when her mother was upset. 

Regina stays quiet not wanting to speak badly about her child's father. Before she can say anything lizzy speaks. 

"It's okay. You don't need him." 

Lizzy hugs her mom tightly and eventually exhaustion takes over and Regina falls asleep snuggled close to her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Years ago the day before a tour killian would have spent the entire day with his family soaking up every minute he could with them. Now, he packs his bags alone in his home. This house doesn't feel like Killian's. It feels like a shell of a home. It's cold and empty. It's lacking laughter and warmth that should be there. 

Killian puts his bags in the living room so he's ready to leave in the morning when he sees his daughters iPad on the table. He picks up the device to take it to his daughters room when the screen lights up revealing chat app notifications. He always gives his daughter privacy but being thirteen it's a rule that he and her mother knows her passwords. 

He never snoops unless it's necessary but when the words "cheated on her" catches his eye he unlocks the device.

~

"Daddy, do you remember this one?" Regina asks pointing at a photo.

The photo captured Henry holding his grandson the day after Regina gave birth. Henry was so proud she named her little boy after him and took great pride in having another grandchild. 

"Of course, my dear. That was after Henry was born. You know I may be forgetful now but I remember the big moments." He tells her and gently pats her hand. 

It was true. Henry seemed to remember who his family members were, but every so often would forget birthdates or anniversaries. 

"I know, daddy. It's fun to look though these photos though, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Henry smiles. 

Regina flips the page of the photo album when her phone vibrates on the table. Killian's picture lights up her screen and she hesitates a moment before answering. 

"Hello? She what?" Her eyes widen. "Okay well why don't you come over tonight and we can talk to her together? Okay I'll see you later." 

After the quick call she puts her phone back on the table with a sigh. 

"Did my bone headed son in law apologize yet?" Henry asks. 

This gets a laugh from Regina. 

"Apparently he found some things of Elizabeth's that upset him so we're going to speak to her about it." 

Henry shakes his head. 

"You two need to be in the same house, sweetheart." 

"We've talked about this before, daddy. It's better for the children if we're apart." Regina explains. 

She'd talked to her parents before about her separation. When she and killian got married she thought she found someone she would be with forever and never thought she would be in this position. 

"You two will get back together." He says as fact. 

~

Killian takes a deep breath before knocking on the front door that he use to just open every night. He can't remember the last time he used his house key and it makes his stomach turn. This is not how it's supposed to be. He should be in there with his family getting ready for dinner, helping his daughter with homework, and telling his son to go wash his hands. 

Instead, he's standing on the front porch with an iPad under his arm most likely walking into a fight with his estranged wife. The door rips open to reveal a grinning Henry. 

"Daddy! Are you here to visit me?!"He asks excitedly jumping into Killian's arms. 

"Aye lad, your mum and I need to talk to your sister." 

"Uh oh lizzy's in trouble." Henry sing songs. 

"None of that." Killian laughs.

Just then Regina rounds the corner 

"Henry what have I told you about- oh Killian you're here. Lizzy's upstairs." 

"Henry why don't you go play one of your games while your mum and I talk to your sister." Killian suggests. 

Henry runs off and killian takes a deep breath. 

"Ready?" 

"No but we have to do this." Killian answers. 

The two head up the stairs, Killian's hand on the small of Reginas back as the two reach their daughters bedroom. All too soon Regina is opening the door and killian has become more nervous. 

Lizzy sits up in her bed shocked to see both of her parents in the doorway. 

"What's he doing here?" 

Regina sits next to her daughter and puts her arm around her shoulders. 

"Honey, we need to talk to you about some messages your father saw." 

"You went through my messages?" Lizzy asks. 

This is a bad idea. A really really bad idea.

"No, you left your iPad in plain sight and I saw something that bothered me. You know your mother and I can go through your phone or Ipad anytime we feel like we need to." Killian explains. 

"That's right. Now listen to what your father has to say."

Killian nods his thanks to his wife and runs a hand through his hair. 

"What you think I did to your mother isn't true." Killian starts, "I know you're angry with me but you don't need to think I would hurt your mum like that." 

"Well you did." Lizzy scoffs. 

"Lizzy!" Regina snaps. 

"What? It's true he made you cry all the time!"

"Watch it, lass." Killian warns.

"No!" Lizzy belts pulling away from her mother. "I can be mad at you if I want! I can be mad at you for what you did to my mom and I can be mad at you for leaving us!" 

"Elizabeth Cora Jones!" Regina says sternly. 

Killian sits forward and opens his mouth to speak only this time nothing comes out. The smooth talking guy that killian Jones is known to be is at a loss for words. 

"Regina, can we have a minute please?" He asks. 

Regina nods and gets up leaving the two to sit in silence for a moment. Lizzy's big brown eyes are watery and when her lip quivers killian loses it. He slides over and pulls his 13 year old to his chest and rocks them side to side as if she were a baby again. 

Lizzy hugs him tightly and killian feels a new wave of guilt wash over him. Before their separation, killian had hardly been home. When The Strays third record hit, the band caught their chance for radio play and opportunities they never had before. That included tours that were months at a time and only a few days off every few weeks to see family. 

Killian hears a sniffle as he kisses the top of his daughters head. 

"Lizzy, look at me please." 

Lizzy sniffles again and sits up straight. 

"I know you're angry with me but I need you to know that my moving out has nothing to do with you or Henry okay? Your mother decided we just shouldn't live in the same house anymore and I agreed. I would never do anything on purpose to make you, your brother, or your mum angry." Killian explains. You just have to trust me when I say that, okay?" 

Lizzy wipes her nose and nods. 

"Fine but you have to promise me something." 

"What's that?" 

"Promise me after these next shows you won't leave again for a long time?" She asks. 

In that moment she looks like a little girl again to killian. She's his baby and he wants to do everything he can to make his children happy. 

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina follows after Killian with a huff down the hallway. 

"Killian you can't leave me alone with a newborn and an energetic child." 

Killian walks to their closet pulling out a suitcase. 

"Regina, it's only 2 weeks. This is a huge opportunity for the band, love. I need to do it. We're so close to doing major headline shows." 

"You could've talked to me before you decided." She says. 

Then from the baby monitor on the dresser comes a cry. 

"Excuse me, I need to take care of our son." Regina snaps before pushing past her husband. 

~

"You two be good for grandma and grandpa. Your father will be calling you in a little to say goodnight, okay?" Regina tells her children. 

It's a Saturday night where Regina has been talked into a girls night with Mary Margaret and Ruby. Cora was quick to tell her to go out for the night and unwind. 

"They'll be fine, dear they're well behaved." 

"Yeah, mommy we'll be good." Henry echos with a smile standing in front of his grandmother.

Regina kisses her children once more and gives a thank you to her parents. Minutes later she's getting out of her car and adjusting her dress walking into the bar.

She's greeted by hugs from her best friends and a shot is put in her hand. 

"Come on drinking buddy, Mary Margaret won't do this with me." Ruby says throwing her arm around Regina's shoulders. 

Regina chuckles at her friend. 

"Fine, just one and that's it." 

The two toss back their shots and Mary Margaret laughs as Regina makes a face. 

"It's been a while since I've had hard liquor okay?" Regina tells the pair. 

A little while later the three are sat in a booth catching up talking about everything from kids, to the fact that Ruby prefers to be the fun aunt to their children. 

"Ruby, being pregnant really isn't that bad." Mary Margaret tells her. 

"I'll stick to being the fun aunt that teaches them how to do cool things, thank you very much." 

"I've seen you at parties you're not teaching my daughter anything." Regina jokes nudging her friend. "I'm going to get us more drinks." 

As Regina leaves the two at the table she makes her way to the bar. She stands near the crowd of people at the counter when a handsome man comes up to her side. 

"The service in this bar is terrible." He yells over the music. 

"I know I've been standing here just trying to get a few beers for a while now."

As the bartender caters to the opposite side of the bar, the stranger leans over to Regina. 

"How many do you need?" He asks. 

"Three." 

He nods and leans over the bar grabbing four bottles and leaving money on the bar. 

"Here we go. I'm Jefferson by the way." He smiles while opening his drink. 

"Regina." 

She offers him a kind smile. He's a good looking man, but Regina can't help but feel guilty. 

"Well, thank you for doing that. I'd probably still be standing there if it weren't for you." She laughs. 

"No problem, no one should keep a woman as pretty as you waiting." 

Regina laughs nervously. 

"Well um.. thank you again." 

Before Jefferson can say anything she's to the booth with the drinks and sitting down. 

"Jeez, Gina whats wrong?" Ruby asks. 

"Nothing." Regina shakes her head. "I think I'm going to get going." 

With an abrupt goodbye to her friends she's driving down the street with all the windows down trying to relax. 

She knows eventually she'll have to move on, but right now flirting with men in a bar isn't on her to do list. 

She takes a breath and turns on the radio. A few songs go by and then a familiar voice causes her to turn up the volume.

I wish I could do better by you  
'Cause that's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work

While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
Sailing around the world  
Please, know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl

Her grip tightens on the steering wheel. 

When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost

Regina pulls over as her vision starts to blur. 

You don't ask for no diamond rings  
No delicate string of pearls  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl

Reginas head flies back and her lip quivers. She wonders why Killian couldn't talk to her, why he had to write another song about her. 

Regina looks at her bare hand. It's felt lighter ever since she took her wedding ring off. 

The song finishes and Regina is sat on the side of the road wiping tears off her face. She pulls her phone out and goes to the contacts on her phone. 

Her thumb hovers over Killian's name before she turns her phone off and starts the car again.


	5. Chapter 5

It's just after the band finishes sound check when Killian gets the call. He sits outside behind the venue with his head in his hands. 

He's not sure how long he stays outside. 

Wiping his eyes and composing himself, he heads inside to find his manager, Emma. 

~

"Mother, please just sit down and let us handle everything." Regina pleads. 

"Absolutely not. Your father would not want you dealing with any of these details now go sit with your children. I'm going to my room for the evening." Cora orders. 

Regina sighs and leaves her mother at the kitchen table. In the living room, she finds lizzy reading to her little brother. 

Sitting beside them, Regina closes her eyes and tries to shut off her brain just for a minute. She hadn't expected for her father to pass away two days prior. No one expected it. 

She relaxes when she feels her little boy cuddle into her side as Lizzy continues to read. She kisses his head and tries to relax as best she can. 

Minutes later, her attention goes to the front door. In walks Zelena with a familiar face behind her. 

"Daddy!" Henry shouts bolting from the couch. Lizzy gets up and follows. 

Regina watches as Killian kneels down and hugs his children. 

"Are you staying with us, dad?" Lizzy asks. 

"Of course, love. Why don't you and your brother go see grandma so I can talk to your mum?" 

Lizzy looks between her parents with a somewhat hopeful glance before she grabs Henry's hand and leaves Regina and Killian by the front door. 

Killian stands up and opens his arms. Like a moth to a flame, Regina doesn't hesitate. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her chin on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers rubbing her back. 

Regina can't lie to herself and say she doesn't miss her husband. She misses having someone there for her when something has gone wrong. Especially now when they'll have to say goodbye to her father in a few short days. 

Killian holds her tight and kisses her forehead when she begins to pull away. He grabs her hand and is shocked when she doesn't pull away from him. 

"What-what happened?" He asks with a shaky voice. 

Regina sucks in a breath. 

"He had gotten so much worse over the last month. Forgetting out names, even forgetting who my mother was," Regina explains with teary eyes. "He was having trouble breathing one morning and mother took him to the hospital. They ran a bunch of tests but before they could figure out what was wrong he was worse. He had a huge blood clot in his lungs. Zelena and I have been taking turns staying the night here since it happened." 

"I'm sorry, Regina." Killian says wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

Regina pulls back and awkwardly clears her throat. 

"The kids and I are staying here tonight if you want to you can."

Killian nods. 

"I want to." 

~

"I can't do this anymore."

It's a Thursday night when Killian tells his wife The Strays have been added to a festival line up last minute. After only being home for a month off of a three month tour, Regina was furious.

"I can't take the constant last minute tours, Killian. I feel like a single parent for gods sake!" Regina yells. 

The couple are in their bedroom bickering back and forth when Killian finally snaps back. 

"What do you want me to do? I can't cancel these shows, Regina." 

Regina looks at him for a moment. Their entire relationship flashes through her mind. Their meeting, dating, how willing Killian was to turn down shows and even a record deal just so he could stay with her. How amazing he was with Lizzy. When they got married, and when Henry was born. Now here they were arguing because he'll be missing Henry's first day of school. 

"I want a divorce." She whispers.

Killian stands completely still, jaw down to the floor.

"You- you said I'm not here enough and now you want a divorce?" He asks in a hushed tone. 

Regina sniffles and fights back the tears in her eyes. 

"At least with a divorce I don't have to be worried about being hurt anymore." 

Killian is quiet as he looks at his wife. 

"Fine. If that's what you want," he says grabbing clothes from the dresser. "I'll be at Neal's."

When Killian storms out of the bedroom, Regina sinks to the floor and puts a hand to her mouth to quiet her sobbing. 

~

Killian has already unpacked and is in bed when Regina re enters the guest room. He offered to sleep on the couch but Regina insisted they could share a room. 

He lays with his eyes closed, arm behind his head. Maybe she'll believe he's asleep already. 

"Goodnight, Killian." She says climbing into the bed. 

There's a large amount of space between the two of them, Regina lays almost as if she's afraid to move underneath the blankets. 

"Goodnight, love." 

~

In the early hours of the morning, Killian wakes in the dark room with a weight against him. He's changed positions in his sleep. He lifts his head and sees his wife's back against him and their young son snuggled into her. 

He looks at the picture in front of him and with a smile on his face he drifts back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It's quiet in the house when Killian wakes. Once he's made his way downstairs, he finds Regina and Cora in the dining room with coffee and two envelopes. Killian winces when he sees them thinking back to the last time she gave him an envelope holding their divorce papers. 

"Where are the kids?"

Regina sets down her mug with a sigh. 

"Zelena took them to the park" 

Killian finally sits across from the two women and he can feel Cora's gaze on him. Ever since he and Regina separated she'd only look at him with anger clear across her face. He eyes the envelope nervously until he recognizes the hand writing to be his father in law's. 

"So Killian, will you be leaving after the funeral?" Cora asks casually. 

Killian expects Regina to jump in and say something but there's an awkward beat of silence. 

"No, Cora. I'm not." He answers. "If you don't mind, I think I'll take that envelope with my name on it." 

Regina slides him the envelope and once he's out of the room she turns to her mother. 

"What was that?" Regina demands. 

"What was what, darling?" 

"Why did you ask him that?"

"I'm not stupid, dear. I know you pretend you don't care about the separation but you do and now you know he'll still be here." She states as fact. 

Regina stays quiet and let's her mother have this one. 

~

Killian sits on the step of the front porch and holds a letter in his hands. His palms sweat as he unfolds the paper and sees Henry's handwriting. 

Before he can even start at the beginning, the last line catches his eye. 

And remember, family means everything. Make things right. 

And that's when everything clicks. 

Henry had been Killian and Regina's biggest supporter throughout their relationship and now that he's gone, Killian realizes he's losing time and that Henry was right. He needs to fix this. 

Killian is so engrossed in the letter that he doesn't hear Regina come outside. 

She remains quiet as she takes a seat next to Killian. When she does he holds his hand out and she takes it. 

"Are you okay?" She asks 

Killian shakes his head. 

"Not exactly. I want to tell you what happened that night." 

Regina looks nervous and shakes her head. 

"Killian we don't need to do this right now." 

"Yes we do, Regina," he starts. "I've been wanting to tell you what happened and after reading this letter I need to."

He sounds almost desperate to the point where Regina doesn't argue. 

"Okay. Tell me what happened."

~

The Strays are on cloud 9 when they enter the bar. 

"Mick fucking Jagger, Killian!" Neal laughs grabbing his friends shoulders, "This is fucking insane!" 

Killian, Neal, and Graham decide to celebrate with their entire crew after a tour with The Rolling Stones was announced hours before they played their final show of the year. 

The night is amazing. Killian is actually enjoying himself for the first time in a while and everyone in the bar is having a good time buying rounds, playing pool, and even doing karaoke. 

It's almost one in the morning when Killian decides to call it a night. He finds one of their sound guys and tells him he's headed back to the hotel. 

Once he gets away from the crowded bar, he spots the bands manager, Emma, in the corner looking uncomfortable and extremely intoxicated while a man becomes quite handsy. 

When Killian gets closer he hears her tell the man to stop, but he continues to hold onto her. 

"Hey, My friend here told you to stop. I suggest you listen." Killian tells the stranger with a tight grip on his shoulder. 

"Mind your business, man." The guy scoffs. 

Killian pushes the man's hand to the side and pulls Emma along. 

"Keep your hands to yourself." 

As the two leave the bar, Emma stumbles a bit causing Killian to hold her up slightly. 

"Thanks for helping me back there." 

Killian just nods wanting to get away from the crowded clubs and bars and get back to his hotel room. 

Little did he know he'd wake up to trashy article headlines and a photo of him and Emma leaving the bar. 

~

When Killian is finished telling Regina about that night, Regina is sitting completely still. Killian is trying to read her but her face is stone cold. 

"So you- you were just getting her away from that creep." She says. 

She thinks back to the day she'd seen those articles and that photo over and over again. She thinks about how Killian tried to explain the situation before but she always dodged him. She thinks from now on maybe ignoring the problem isn't the best idea.

Killian squeezes her hand and for the first time in a year, the two sit together comfortably.


	7. Chapter 7

It's 1:30 in the morning when Regina looks at the clock once again tossing to her other side under the covers. Sleeping hadn't been an easy task recently, her thoughts racing about everything from her father to her estranged husband who was currently in the guest room.

The day hasn't been horrible. She and Killian sat together on the porch after he told her what happened the previous year and talked until Zelena returned with the kids. Of course, when her older sister saw the two of them comments were made that evening. Now, Regina decides sleep won't come easily. 

Getting out of bed, Regina makes her way to the stairs and pads down to the kitchen where a dim light is on. When Regina rounds the corner, she finds Killian standing in front of the open fridge. 

He does a double take when Regina appears at the side of the fridge in her short nightgown before going back to what he was doing. Regina smirks, she may have worn her shortest nightgown on purpose. 

"Back only for my cooking I see." Regina teases. 

Killian nods as he chews the piece of apple turnover he tossed into his mouth. 

"Yes just your cooking,"he replies sarcastically, "not you or our children." 

Regina rolls her eyes. 

"You know you're missing something with that." She tells him taking the left over container from him. 

Regina sets the container on the counter and goes back to the fridge for the whipped cream. 

"Ah you're right, love." 

Regina hops up on the counter and takes a piece of the desert for herself. Before she can say anything, Killian holds the can of whipped cream in front of her face and covers the top of her nose with the sugary treat. 

Killian laughs as Regina gasps and looks at him. 

"Clean it." She challenges him. 

Killian quirks a brow, moving to stand in front of her. He puts his hands on her bare thighs and moves in to kiss her nose. 

"Even sweeter when coming from you." He flirts. 

Regina doesn't hesitate. She puts her arms around his neck and closes the short distance between them, not being able to hold back anymore.

In a clash of tongues and teeth Regina's hands find their place on Killian's scruffy cheeks before they move down his chest to remove his shirt then to his sweatpants. Killian breaks their kiss and looks at her. 

"Are you sure?" He asks. 

"Positive."

Minutes later Killian and Regina pant together as Killian's thrusts become faster. Regina's nails leave crescent shape indents that pierce the skin drawing the smallest bit of blood. Regina tried to keep her cries quiet as the muscles in her legs ache from being wrapped around Killian. 

As Killian leaves kisses on her neck, she bites into his shoulder to quiet herself as she comes undone with Killian not far behind her. 

Regina catches her breath and looks at the mark on Killian's shoulder while he puts his pants back up correctly. 

Killian shakes his head and kisses her again softly. 

"I didn't think the night would end like this." 

"What us having sex in the kitchen?" Regina laughs, her arms going around his neck again. 

"Us having sex at all. I've missed you, Regina." 

Putting her forehead to his, Regina smiles. 

"I missed you too," she starts, "Can we- let's take things slow and get through tomorrow together." 

"Slow huh? We certainly didn't do that tonight." He jokes. "I would love to get through tomorrow together." 

Regina smiles and kisses him once again. 

"Good. Now is that all you got?" 

~

The service was beautiful, the church was packed with family, friends, and anyone that had known the Mills Family over the years. Regina read a beautiful letter with Killian right at her side for support. 

Everyone heads to the Mills' house after the service. Having drinks and sharing their favorite stories of Henry. 

Every so often Regina would shoot Killian a smile, trying to be discreet. She thought she'd done a good job until Mary Margaret all but pulled her into the kitchen by her arm. 

"Mary Margaret what are you doing?" 

"Finding out why you and Killian are making eyes at each other! What's going on with you two?" She whispers. 

Regina blushes and that's all her friend needs to see to squeal with joy. 

"I knew it! David and I were just talking about you two and we knew you two would get back together." 

"Woah," Regina starts, "we're not really back together we're... taking things slow. But we did have sex last night." She admits before taking a sip of her wine. 

"Oh my gosh!" 

"Calm down." Regina laughs. " we're taking it slow. We've talked about certain things and with Daddy being gone now... I don't know, I need him." 

Regina looks out to the living room and sees Killian sitting on the couch with Neal and Henry. She loves seeing him around their friends and family again, she feels a sliver of hope when his eyes meet hers and he smiles back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead.

It takes only a month for Regina and Killian to start acting like love sick teenagers. A month full of stolen moments late at night when the kids were already asleep. When Regina wasn't with Killian, he would text her or call her as often as possible. 

It's another Saturday morning when Regina and the kids arrive at her mother's. Elizabeth and Henry play in what use to be their grandfather's study while Regina sits in the kitchen watching her mother bake. 

"Regina, before you leave this afternoon I have some paperwork I want to show you. I've spoken to Mr. Hopper and hes drawing up my will for me," Cora explains. 

Regina cringes at her mother's words. Ever since her father died, she thought about losing her mother and it terrified her. 

"Mom, you're perfectly healthy. We don't need to talk about this right now." Regina says brushing it off. 

" I just want you to know that when the time comes I've already made all the necessary arrangements. Now onto a more pleasant topic, when are you heading out this afternoon?" 

"Around three or so, I want to see everyone and have time to settle in before hand." 

As if on cue, Regina's phone lights up on the counter showing a text from killian. With a smile on her lips, she picks up the device. 

Cora looks up from her mixing bowl with a knowing smirk. 

"I wonder, how are you and killian, dear? You two seemed close again." 

Regina rolls her eyes. 

"Mother, please don't start this again."

Cora reaches across the counter and takes her daughter's hand. 

" I just want to see you happy again, sweetheart."

~

Regina takes a deep breath as she sits in the driver's seat. There's no reason for her to be nervous, yet here she is sitting outside the venue nervous like it's a first date. Regina is so lost in her own mind that she doesn't see killian come up to her window. 

She jumps slightly when he knocks on the window. He steps back with a huge smile when she opens the car door and steps out, his arms going immediately around her waist pulling her close. 

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she says wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you." 

Killian grabs her chin with his thumb and finger to bring her lips to his in a quick kiss. 

"I missed you too. Let's head inside, it's almost time for sound check." 

Minutes later, the couple walks down a hallway hand in hand where they find a room marked by a piece of white paper taped to the door with The Strays   
On it. 

When they enter, Regina greets Neal and Graham with hugs and catch up of how things have been over the past month. 

When the guy's head to soundcheck, Neal walks beside Regina down the hall with a big grin on his face. 

"Listen Regina, I just wanted to say im really happy you and killian are working things out. I havent seen him like this in a while." 

" I am too, Neal. If we both weren't so stubborn this could have been resolved a lot sooner." She tells him. 

Neal laughs at her honesty. 

"As long as you know you're both stubborn as hell. Also uh- I don't want things to be weird if you run into Emma tonight," Neal says," she and I are actually seeing each other." 

Regina had been fine since killian explained what happened that night. After all, she had no reason not to believe him. 

"That's wonderful, Neal. No longer that bachelor of the group." Regina jokes. 

The air is playful and relaxing when the band starts their soundcheck. Regina stands of to the side with a smile on her face feeling the most relaxed shes felt in a long time. 

~

It's around 2 am when Regina and killian walk into to their once shared house. Killian puts his suitcase by the door then suddenly, Regina takes his hand and pulls him along up the stairs with a twinkle in her eye. Killian follows her with a smirk, keeping quiet not wanting her to change her mind about whatever she has planned. 

There's excitement flowing through her veins as she opens the bedroom door. Pulling killian in, she flicks the light on and has a mischievous look playing on her face. 

"Undress" she tells him before going into the master bathroom and closing the door. 

Killian raises a brow surprised at her forwardness and does as he was told. In all their years together, it was rare for Regina to be so up front when it came to sex. She certainly knew what she was doing, however she let killian lead. 

Killian is down to his boxers, his Jeans and flannel shirt tossed on the floor when Regina re appears in the shortest, thinnest robe killian has ever seen. 

The thin material Regina wears is slightly open at the top exposing a bit of cleavage. Killian moves to kiss her but she pushes him down.

"No. Sit."

He listens. Regina climbs onto his lap with her legs on either side of him so shes sitting on his abdomen. 

"What now?" 

"Be quiet, killian." She says before she leans forward and kisses his chest and continues to leave a trail with her lips as she moves down. 

Her descent is slow, taking her time making him squirm. He moves his hips, urging her to go lower. 

She settles between his thighs and leans over him. With one hand beside his hip for balance, the other grips him and squeezes,a bit harder than normal, and then let's up. She holds him, caresses him, and looks into his eyes. 

She likes the way his skin flutters as she stretches herself to kiss her way across his chest, sticking out her tongue to trace the muscles of his abdomen, down down.

She likes the way his hand feels in her hair, threading through the silky locks.  
She can feel his breath hitching when she leaves wet kisses on his hip, his hand leaves her hair and reaches for the hand that's resting on his thigh. She flashes her eyes at him and licks his entire length, flat tongued and wet, maintaining eye contact. 

He closes his eyes and let's out a breathy, "fuck"

She rewards him with soft scratches along his inner thigh before she sucks the tip of him in her mouth. Her tongue wraps like a vine around him. She hopes he knows she isn't angry with him anymore. He sighs at the rough feeling of her tongue and the dull pressure of her teeth. 

"I'm going to-" his breath hitches. He manages to hold back but loses the ability to form words. He hopes she gets his warning. 

She does, popping him out of her mouth she backs off blissfully aware of the stickiness between her legs. She swings a leg over his and grinds down onto his thigh. Shes unaware until this particular moment of how bad she aches. She moves up his body and kisses his jawline. 

Killian is tired of her teasing. His hands go to her hips, delighting in the thin sheen of sweat that covers their bodies. He sits up so shes in his lap. He kisses her lips and she doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. She can feel him entering her and her breath gets caught in her throat. 

"Let me show you how much I love you." 

And just like that she can hardly breathe. His pupils dilate and he leans forward to nuzzle her neck. He presses featherlight kisses to her chest then back up to her throat. 

She grits her teeth as her head falls back and slides down him. Her hands flatten against his chest as she bobs up and down, up and down, rolls her hips, up and down again. 

"You're so quiet, Regina. Youre never this quiet." She can feel him smirk against her skin. She can feel him twitching, ready to burst, and she wants it for both of them. 

"Oh god, killian." Her nails dig into he shoulders, begging for more. 

They move in sync, her hands making their way to his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp. 

"I love you." He growls. 

The noise she makes is enough. Every muscle tightens and then hes coming. He pushes hard against her and kisses her exposed throat as she reaches her peak. He follows only a moment later and collapses with her as he removes himself. 

Both breathing heavily, he rests his head on her chest as she wraps her arms around him. 

"That was fun," he laughs, still panting. 

She swallows deeply and nods. He leans his head up and gives her a soft kiss against her lips. 

She's trying to pull air into her lungs, endorphins flooding her body, releasing stress, stirring a million emotions all at once. 

As the two lay there, skin still slick with sweat, Regina urges killian to get up. 

"Is it shower time, love?" Killian asks rolling onto his back. 

Regina picks up his discarded flannel shirt and her panties off the floor and puts them on. She hands him his boxers and pulls him up off the bed. 

"Come on. I have something for you." 

He gladly follows her, unsure of what they're doing now. 

She grabs a large envelope from her dresser and pulls him along to the hall and down the stairs. 

Regina hands him the envelope and moves to the gas fireplace turning it on. 

Killian opens the envelops and finds their divorce papers, still unsigned by both parties. 

"Regina, what are we doing?" He asks. 

" I want you to come home. To me and our children. The past month has been... different. I think we can go back to how we were." Her lower lip shakes and she gives him a watery smile. 

Killian pulls her into a hug wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. He pulls away and holds the papers up. 

"Together?" 

Regina nods. 

"Together." 

The couple throw the divorce papers into the flames and watch them crumple to nothing but ash.


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone be quiet they're coming!" 

The house is dark and oddly quiet when killian and Regina enter. 

When the lights are turned on, killian and Regina are both taken aback. 

"Surprise!" 

The couple are met with their entire family spread out in the living room with a large banner on the wall marking their 20th wedding anniversary. 

It's a couple hours into the get together when Regina pulls aside her oldest. 

"Lizzy how did you do this without us knowing?" 

"Mom, I manage people for a living, I think I can handle a surprise party." Lizzy laughs. 

At now 22, Elizabeth Jones was a well known manager for an up and coming punk rock band. Of course, she worked hard for her job and didnt let her father pull any strings for her no matter how much he insisted. 

As the party continued, 15 year old Henry sat with David and Neal while Lizzy sat with her Aunt Ruby. Regina, while on her way to grab her husband, saw her mother in the kitchen with Mary Margaret making more food.

With a beer in hand, killian follows her to the hallway and grins. 

"Twenty years, Regina and you're still as beautiful as the day I saw you looking at me from the side of that tiny stage. You sure you want to stay with an old man like me?" 

Regina chuckles and runs her hand through his now salt and pepper hair before pecking him on the lips. 

"We've been through too much together. You're stuck with me, dear."


End file.
